


《幸存者》chapter（9）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “可离开你的那一刻，我已经给自己判了死刑。”





	《幸存者》chapter（9）

“Hey sif，”萨卡镇的围墙在2周后修建了起来，但幸存的镇民依旧在减少，而Peter好不容易才抽空找到了sif，“我......我想谈谈Loki的事，还有Thor。”

“Loki死了，我记得你还哭了一场。”sif抬头看了青年一眼，声音有些哑，“没什么细节好说的，他只是运气不好。” 

“Thor在两周里说的话不超过5句，有行尸袭击时总是不要命似地冲上去，”Peter的语速很快，仿佛不忍心再拖延，“他在试图杀了自己.......我想帮他，看在Loki的份上。”

“你看上去也不怎么样。” “Thor才是最受打击的那一个，”Peter低下了头，“Thor救过我，Loki教我怎么生存，我永远欠他们的。” 

“别这么想，kid。”sif拍了拍Peter的肩膀，最终只是叹了口气，“Thor本来.....不算是个好人，他也欠别人的。我们都只是在别人身上，偿还那些永远都还不了的债。”

“我们得一起帮Thor熬过去，sif。” “当然。”sif迎着风点了点头，几不可见地红了眼眶，“这次也不例外。”

每个人都在苦苦挣扎。

“你的计划是什么，Thor ? 灭霸的人还有一周就来收割贡品，他已经把我们看成囊中之物了。”fandral在瞭望塔上找到了Thor，alpha沉默地看着围墙外的旷野，目光阴翳空寂，“听着，你要是再不开口，我就用枪托把你的嘴撬开。”

alpha如同石像般伫立在那里，连雪落在他眉间都不会化开。

“我们照做。” “what？” “我们开着载满物资的卡车，正大光明地进灭霸的基地。”Thor直起了身，字句如刀，“然后搅他个天翻地覆。”

Old Thor is back.

Loki终于明白为什么灭霸完全不会注意到他，这个基地的确能够被称为帝国。数以百计的人在混泥土浇筑的工厂里，他们为灭霸工作，用少得可怜的“积分”换取食物和生活用品，警官可以肯定被迫“上贡”的社区不止一个。

在成为做罐头食品的工人或是士兵之间，Loki选择了他更擅长的后者，Omega正在努力适应每天高强度的训练。灭霸一直觊觎着城市中丰富的物资，而由于城市高密度的人口，那里的丧尸群数以万计。

灭霸需要更多精锐的士兵，更多。

“你的体能训练很不理想，Loki。”hela制定了基地的法规，严苛却有效，她在走进Loki的房间时丢给了他一本， “你在28岁的时候就要开始走下坡路了么？”

“我才生产完2个月，”Loki浑身酸痛地瘫在床上，他从最开始就选择了强度最高的训练，只有这样才能让自己不想起Thor，“我只是还没死罢了。”

“从你怀孕那一刻起，就是你自己选择的这一切。”Ariel已经会抬头了，吱吱呀呀地向hela伸着手，“这小东西挺可爱，但我还是恨他拖了你的后腿。”

“他是你的侄子，hela。”Loki慢吞吞地翻了个身，他以为自己这辈子都没有机会睡到席梦思了，“虽然你连好姐姐都不算。”

“你的积分快换不了奶粉了，”hela冷哼着离开了，“别让我发现你用母乳喂Ariel，否则你被踢出去是早晚的事。”

“也许这更健......”“想想Ariel浑身肌肉的alpha父亲，”显然hela向来以戳Loki的痛楚为乐，“这小家伙吃什么都能活下来。”

“Damn right.”警官嘟囔了一声，用枕头蒙住了脑袋。Loki以为自己忘不了Thor是因为Ariel长得越来越像他，但并不是这样。

他把Thor一个人留在了行尸遍地的世界，他让Thor为自己的假死肝肠寸断，他......是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

如果Thor没有活下来，那Loki做的一切都不再有意义。

萨卡镇被推倒的围墙很快重修了起来，曾经繁荣稳定的气氛却永远都回不来了。饥饿，恐惧，病痛……无边的寂静和嚎哭使得这里仿佛一座鬼镇。

灭霸带走的不止是物资和武器，一对夫妇得知了Thor即将反击的计划，希望他能救回被灭霸掳走的小女儿gamora。

此时，距离Loki和Ariel被“杀害”已经23天。

“他想把那些孩子培养成傀儡！”sif恨恨地将匕首钉在了破旧的地图上，gamora是个11岁的红发小姑娘，跟着她学习了很久的枪法，“我们必须救回gamora。”

他们都心知肚明这不过是以卵击石，但也只能背水一战。

随着“收割日”的接近，hela对Loki活动范围的限制越来越严重，她显然在防备着omega会和Thor取得联系。

“Gamora，帮我照顾一会儿Ariel。”Loki也没闲着，他在听到Thor自愿上贡的那一刻起，就知道alpha绝对会不顾一切地反抗，“我知道你思念父母，但别贸然行动。”

“我知道，Loki。”Gamora被灭霸视如己出地培养，反倒能够获得许多Loki需要的消息，小大人一般抱着婴孩点点头，“总有一天，我要亲手杀了灭霸。”

警官低头摸了摸gamora火焰般的长发，刚想往训练场走去，一声枪响却从工厂外的关卡传来。Loki震了震，随即面色苍白地向外跑去，密集的枪声和爆破声却毫不停歇地笼罩了过来。

Thor！

omega避开了hela的眼线，随着人流跑出了工厂。Loki迎着毒辣的日光看见灭霸的军队正源源不断地涌向来自萨卡镇千疮百孔的卡车。

萨卡镇来的人们将卡车作为掩体强压火力，却在遭遇火箭筒后败于下风。已经有人被射伤了，灭霸的士兵很快将他们押送进了关卡的监狱。

Thor几次擦着子弹越过防线，却抵挡不了敌方越来越密集的火力压制。Loki几次屏住了呼吸，在看见他只是被射伤小腿擒住时反倒松了口气。

胜负已定。  
警官咬了咬牙，扭头离开了关卡。

“灭霸，”Loki敲开了门，狰狞的男人背着手面对窗外，“十天后首批进入西雅图城市搜寻物资的军队，我自愿加入。”

Thor低估了灭霸的实力。他以为那天入侵萨卡镇的就是他大部分军队，却没想到只是凤毛麟角。

灭霸将他的帝国取名为泰坦，无数臣服于他的社区使得泰坦愈发强大，新的阶级文明正在被完善塑造。

轻敌的代价格外惨痛，雇佣兵被弄瞎了一只眼睛，带着倒钩的长鞭将他的皮肉割得鲜血淋漓，Thor并不畏惧疼痛，但暗室内脏污的环境已经让他的伤口开始感染了。

灭霸“仁慈”地将其他反抗的青壮年都放回了萨卡镇，却留下了曾经作为领导者的Thor。哪怕fandral和sif能够维持大局，群龙无首的萨卡镇也注定再无翻身之日。

“咳咳......水.....”Thor蜷缩在禁闭室的铁门旁，昏昏沉沉地用头撞出了沉默的声响，“水，水......”终于有人开了门，低头架着Thor有些吃力地往外拖。

“Loki......”Thor唯一的那只眼睛已经红肿充血到看不清了，恍惚间抬头看见轮廓熟悉的面孔，却仿佛只是个幻想，“我又梦见你了.....咳咳.....” 

“傻子。”警官的鼻尖酸了酸，好不容易把Thor拖回了房间，靠着gamora帮忙才扛到了床上，“倒是一点没轻，嗯？”

Ariel已经会笑会叫了，睁着乌亮的绿眼睛打了个奶嗝。Loki捏了捏alpha高挺的鼻尖，低头从橱柜里找药。

“Loki，Thor会有事吗？”gamora抱着Ariel凑到了床边，Thor不善言辞，但孩子们都喜欢跟在他身后跑，“他……会活下来吗？”

“他没道理活不下来。”omega手法极快地将雇佣兵身上的伤口都包扎了起来，盆里的水很快被鲜血染红，“你是不是也要去训练了？把Ariel放摇篮里吧，我一会儿看着。”

他可是Thor·odinson，必须得活下来。

雇佣兵醒来的时候，已经是深夜了。他睁大了眼睛看了看周遭，简陋狭小的空间内只有最基本的家具，有人抱着什么东西坐在角落的高背椅上，脑袋一点一点地犯困。

时机到了。

Thor动了动不再剧痛无比的四肢，弓着脊背无声无息地踩到了地面上，五指成爪向看守他的人攥去……

“唔！”Loki警觉地向旁一偏，但雇佣兵的指甲还是滑坡了他的脖颈，alpha在听到他的声音后就僵立在了原地，警官捂着侧颈点亮了蜡烛，Ariel被亮光晃醒后，揉着眼睛哇哇大哭了起来。

Loki看了一眼alpha震惊至扭曲的面孔，低头轻晃着臂弯直到Ariel渐渐安静了下来，才把孩子放回了摇篮里。

“怎么回事？你怎么……”Thor好不容易攒起来的力气终于卸了下来，却还是强撑着摇摇晃晃地站着，“Loki，你没……我以为——”

“我和hela做了交易。”警官把alpha按回了床上，用被子把人结结实实裹好了才继续说下去，免得Thor真的跳起来把自己脖子拧断，“我从此忠于她，永远都不再见你……她就能让我们逃出被丧尸包围的萨卡镇。”

“你怎么……你怎么敢！”Thor惊怒的低吼因为病痛而显得格外沙哑，alpha抬手攥住了警官的手腕，力道不大，些微的颤抖却让Loki不忍甩开，“我是真的以为你死了……我都快被你逼疯了！”

“谁知道你会真的闯进来？看看谁才是快死了的那个！”Loki下意识地便劈头盖脸骂了回去，Thor抿着嘴死死地瞪着他，撑了几次胳膊都跌回了被褥里，“别动了，我没多少药能给你浪费。”

“你不用管我，”Thor被气得不轻，捂着伤口呛了回去，“当我死了就好，你不是最擅长这个！”

“现在你归我管了，要是你再闹什么事，倒霉的就是我。”警官从橱柜里拿出了三管药剂，打开盖子让Thor张嘴，“赶紧喝了，再感染下去只能截肢了。”

“啧……”Thor刚喝了一口，便被辛辣腥臭的味道呛得咳嗽干呕了起来，“什么东西？！” “高天尊配出来的土药，能起作用就不错了。”Loki捏住了Thor的鼻子，毫不客气地又灌了一管子，“再喝。”

“他没死？唔！” “没死，投降了，”Loki木着脸又开了第三管，“再喝。”

子弹穿膛而过都不皱眉的人，喝点药怎么这么麻烦！

Thor被土药恶心得恶向胆边生，捏着Loki的胳膊便将他拉得倒在了自己的胸口，堵着他的嘴唇把药都渡了回去。

Loki气的推他，Thor可怜兮兮地痛哼了一声，灵活的舌头却毫不客气地攻城略地，难闻的药味和alpha久违的信息素把Loki冲得头昏脑胀。

警官没再碰雇佣兵的伤口，难得温顺地低着头任由Thor啃了一会儿，衣领便被不安分地解开了。

Thor还憋着一股气，Loki都已经听到了身上粗布衣服线头崩开的声音，本已经熟睡的Ariel却又咿咿呀呀地哭闹了起来。

Loki叹了口气，起身抱起了孩子，Ariel本能地钻进了omega的怀里，毛茸茸的小脑袋在他胸口拱来拱去。

“他……怎么了？”Thor跟着爬了起来，看见婴孩正用小手按着Loki微微鼓涨的右胸吮吸，“我都没见过Ariel几眼。”

“我本来不打算用母乳喂养，结果积分都帮你换药了。”Loki的拇指摩挲着孩子白嫩的面颊，连冷清的语调也轻柔了一些，“把伤养好后就去干活，你欠了我不少积分。”

“我们不可能永远寄人篱下，Loki，”Thor从Loki的背后看着Ariel的侧脸，忍不住好奇地用手指戳了戳孩子的小手，Ariel便咯咯笑着握住了，“你不会没有计划，对么？”

“灭霸很相信gamora，但他疑心病重，我们必须斩草除根。”Loki的衬衫褪了一半，露出弧度削瘦的脖颈和肩胛，“Thor，这不是子弹横飞的战场，这一次你听我的。”

Thor唔了一声，也不知算不算答应，突然低着头紧紧抱住了Loki。omega下意识地缩了缩肩膀，却感觉到耳后一片带着热气的濡湿。

“让我抱抱你。”

alpha的语调不可抑制地颤抖了起来，他紧紧抱着失而复得的伴侣，愤恨而无奈。

“你恨我吗？”Loki摸了摸Thor纱布纵横的小臂，闭着眼抬头向后靠在了他的肩膀上，“我总是要让别人恨我，才觉得真实。”

“可离开你的那一刻，我已经给自己判了死刑。”


End file.
